hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5186 (7th June 2019)
Summary Leela is furious to hear Stuart talk about Peri during his far-right group meeting and desperately tries to make Ste see sense. When he refuses, she brands him a racist, making clear that she's given up on him. Meanwhile, Liam and Grace decide to put the past behind them, Lisa admits to Liam that she's still in love with him, and Goldie is heartbroken to be rejected by Joel. Plot Joel wakes up next to Goldie and quickly rushes off. She is disappointed. Lisa refuses to speak to Liam. Grace tries again to walk using the bars. She struggles but is unable to. Lisa tells Liam that she's going to tell Grace. Liam tries to threaten Lisa, who refuses to be scared. Ste worries to Jonny that Leah will be the next to hate him. Liam finds Grace on the floor, and tells her that she shouldn't start on the bars yet as she's not ready. Mercedes wakes up with a splitting head. Breda makes clear that she's furious with Mercedes. Sylver suggests that she makes Mercedes her hangover cure - "The Bullet", and creeps Mercedes and Sylver out by acting evil towards her. Grace feels better being back in her own bed. Liam tells Grace that he now feels bad for everything that he's done to hurt her, but she suggests that the accident was karma for killing Eva. Liam assures her that the past is the past. Stuart holds a meeting inside the house for the far-right group. Leela enters and overhears Stuart's words, disgusting her. When Stuart suggests that Peri is being groomed by the Maaliks, Leela storms in. Leela rightfully explodes at Stuart. When Stuart tells her that she's trespassing, she offers to call the police on herself. Ste forcefully throws Leela out. Leela compares Stuart to sexist and homophobic people. When Ste points out that Stuart is aware that he is gay, Leela tells him that he's the poster boy - "we (the group) can't be bigoted, we've got gay people in our group". Despite Leela desperately trying to make Ste see that he's supporting racism, but Ste is insistent that Leela is being brainwashed. Ste refuses to leave with Leela, claiming that Stuart accepts him for who he really is. Leela tells him that she now needs to admit to herself that Ste is a racist, and leaves. Mercedes reluctantly drinks "The Bullet". She texts her drug dealer again. Lisa visits Grace. Mercedes thanks Breda for the hangover cure by offering to cook dinner whilst Breda relaxes. Lisa prepares to tell Grace about Liam being behind the accident. Liam walks down the stairs and warns Lisa off talking to Grace. Lisa walks over to Liam, demanding that he deletes her number as she's sick of him drunk-texting and asking for them to get back together, before she storms out. Joel tells Goldie that they can't be together as he's made a commitment to the church. She pretends not to be hurt but Joel sees that she is upset. Martine drags Lisa to The Loft, where she bumps into Liam. They have an argument, in which Lisa admits that she didn't tell Grace because she still loves Liam. Liam kisses her. Stuart, Jonny and Dave comfort Ste. He agrees to join them on a protest march in two days time. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast *Dave - James Lewis Music Notes *A line spoken by Breda McQueen, "I love a good flick when I've got to the place to myself", was originally cut from the episode. However, director Leon Lopez decided to add it back before transmission. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019